Many retailers offer a self-checkout option for users purchasing store items. Some store items contain a security device associated with the item to deter or prevent shoplifting of the item. The security device must be deactivated prior to exiting the store or an alarm may be triggered as the activated security tag is detected at the exit. In some cases, the security device is deactivated without the item being purchased.